


Даже после смерти она ухитряется удивлять

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: У Наташи был один экстренный контакт, про который знал только Бартон. И после победы над Таносом ему нужно сообщить о ее смерти.





	Даже после смерти она ухитряется удивлять

**Author's Note:**

> ненормативная лексика, элементы гета, упоминание смерти персонажа, алкоголь.

Стив был уверен, что кроме них у Наташи никого нет. Клинт и не собирался спорить. Наверное, если бы она хотела, сама рассказала. Да, не семья, но был кое-кто в Нью-Йорке, кому нужно сообщить. Экстренным контактом у Романофф во времена работы на Щ.И.Т. значился Клинт. Как и она у него. Никаких жен, детей... Брата бы, может, он и указал, да тот в бегах. У самого контакта нет. Поэтому, если что-то случалось с Клинтом, звонили Наташе. А с ней — ему. Она знала, как найти Лору. А он — имя и адрес какого-то юриста из Адской кухни. Лоре по пустякам не звонили, но номер Наташа помнила наизусть. Юрист Клинту так ни разу и не понадобился за все эти годы.  
Еще давно, когда тот, наверное, только появился, они с Наташей ждали эвакуации после очередной миссии, и Клинт спросил довольно очевидную вещь:  
— А он знает, чем ты занимаешься?  
— Нет, — улыбнувшись, ответила Наташа. — Может быть и догадывается, но не знает.  
— А он не видит эти все твои синяки там, ссадины, шрамы? Или вы через дырку в простыне в основном? Ты, вроде, говорила, что он католик...  
— Он не замечает, — на ее губах играла таинственная улыбка.  
Все, что теперь знал Клинт, это то, что Мэттью Майкл Мердок, как и половина землян, отсутствовал пять лет. Это было несложно проверить по спискам пропавших, с которыми все эти годы приходилось сверяться, ища тех, кто никак не заслужил выжить. Клинт решил отправиться сначала к нему, а уже потом — домой. Закончить здесь. Не оставлять незавершенных дел.  
Адская кухня уже давно не была похожа на ту мрачную дыру, кишащую ирландцами, как в те времена, когда Клинт впервые очутился в Нью-Йорке. Даже после щелчка район снова выглядел живым. Слишком живым, ярким, шумным. Все отмечали воссоединение, несмотря на эти пять долбанных лет. Хотя да, лучше так, чем... Чем подняться на нужный этаж в офис этих юристов и сказать человеку, которого ни разу не видел, что Наташи больше нет. Совсем нет. По-настоящему. Семьям погибших агентов Щ.И.Т. вручали американский флаг, свернутый в треугольник, как и положено. А что дать этому Мердоку? Звездно-полосатый? Российский? Может, красный с серпом и молотом? У Земли вообще есть флаг? А у вселенной? Клинт, пока ехал, прокручивал в голове, что будет говорить, но мысли отказывались выстраиваться в хоть что-то, напоминающее связный рассказ. Камни, инопланетяне, космос, ебаные порталы магов... Сложновато. Проще импровизировать. Это Клинт умел, и довольно неплохо.  
Нужный этаж, нужная дверь, не заперто. Успокоиться, еще разок выдохнуть.  
— Простите? — Клинт осмотрелся. В приемной никого. — Простите? Я ищу Мэттью Мердока.  
Движение справа заставило напрячься, но из кабинета, стуча перед собой белой тростью, вышел довольно крепкий парень в костюме, красных очках и с трехдневной щетиной.  
— К вашим услугам, — нервно улыбнулся он.  
— Бартон, Клинт Бартон, — стоило бы протянуть руку, но куда именно, и что это вообще была за хуйня! Мердок просто вытянул вперед ладонь, и Клинт ее пожал. — Я по поводу Наташи Романофф.  
Если еще минут пять назад, стоя внизу, Клинт ломал голову, каким именем она могла ему представиться, то сейчас был уверен: своим настоящим. Мердок как-то дернулся и отступил назад, но нащупал ручку двери за спиной:  
— Прошу, это мой кабинет.  
Он уселся за стол, поставив перед собой трость. Крепко сжал рукоять: аж костяшки побелели. Сбитые. Клинт плотно закрыл дверь и опустился в пыльное кресло напротив, по привычке осматривая кабинет. Бутылка бурбона за спиной Мердока казалась крайне кстати.  
— Мы... — начал Клинт, подбирая слова, — служили вместе.  
— Она же была шпионкой, да? — грустно усмехнулся Мердок, чуть боком развернувшись к нему.  
— Я бы сказал — разведчицей. Шпионами мы являлись для тех, чью информацию пытались узнать. Это будет корректнее. Вы же юрист.  
— Ну да, конечно. Разведка, значит. И что случилось? — Мердок сам потянулся за бутылкой.  
— Погиблаприисполнении, — протараторил Клинт и снова выдохнул. Вроде бы вышло. И почти не сложно. Это даже было правдой. Исполнении чего — вопрос другой.  
Мердок опустил голову, интуитивно прижав пыльный бурбон к груди. Хмыкнув, он все же поставил бутылку на стол, прислонил трость к стене, снял очки и потер лицо.  
— Это точно? Мне Фогги... мой партнер рассказал, что творилось в мире... Может быть, она тоже... пропала? И, как и я, и многие другие, вернется?  
Только этого не хватало! Клинту совершенно не хотелось все это снова переживать. Ему и так, стоило прикрыть глаза, виделось, как Наташина ладонь снова и снова выскальзывает из его пальцев. И как под ее головой растекается темным пятном кровь. Он схватил бутылку и открыл. Пахло сносно. На вкус дерьмо-дерьмом. Но не горче того, что он уже сказал, и что, вероятно, еще скажет.  
— Да, я сам видел.  
Мердок на удивление ловко схватил бутылку и тоже глотнул, надел обратно очки.  
— И когда похороны?  
— Тела нет, только если пустой гроб, — максимально ровно постарался произнести Клинт. Он очень не хотел, чтобы голос дрогнул. А ведь к горлу уже подкатывало. И в груди стучало все быстрее и быстрее. Зачем этому Мердоку, и так опустившему плечи и шмыгающему носом, знать, как Клинт носился по ебаному Вормиру, пытаясь в воде найти Наташу. Слишком мелко, но, насколько хватало взгляда, пресловутая вода! Словно Наташа в нее и превратилась. Не в пепел, как остальные, а в воду. «Куда угодно залезет», — замечали еще в Щ.И.Т.е.  
— Я буду молиться за упокой ее души, — уверенно и совершенно серьезно произнес Мердок.  
Клинт больно прикусил себе нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это звучало так чужеродно, странно и непривычно. Твою ж мать, Наташа Романофф встречалась со слепым католическим мальчиком-юристом! Даже после смерти она ухитряется удивлять. Что еще? Может быть, где-то все-таки ребенок, вопреки рассказам о стерилизации в страшных «Красных комнатах»?  
— И за вашу, мистер Бартон.  
— Клинт, — он сделал большой глоток. Губу защипало, а мерзкое пойло колом встало в горле, вызвав кашель. И к лучшему: не придется говорить, что души у Клинта давно нет. Ничего не осталось. И единственный правильный, честный поступок не дала сделать именно Наташа. Что он ответит детям, когда они спросят про тетю Нат? Про последние пять лет жизни им точно рассказывать не стоит. И их не вычеркнешь, не забудешь, и они совершенно спокойно могут аукнуться в будущем, и вовсе даже не Клинту. Поэтому на Вормире должен был остаться он. Справедливого суда на этом свете точно не наблюдалось, Ронин и тот, кто носил это имя пять лет, не должен был вернуться. Просто не достоин.  
— Клинт, — обратился к нему Мердок. — Наташа мне про вас ничего не говорила.  
— Работа у нас такая, — ухмыльнувшись, заметил Клинт. — Удивлен, что она своим настоящим именем представилась. Ума не приложу, как вы вообще познакомились.  
— Это всегда было нашим общим сентиментальным воспоминанием, — грустно улыбнулся Мердок, нащупывая рукой трость. — Сан-Франциско стал для нас особенным городом.  
— Да, она умела довольно эффектно связать воспоминание о себе с городом, где с ней знакомишься, — Клинт поднялся и протянул ладонь, поняв, что ему явно пора. Он и так слишком о многом успел вспомнить. — Увы, мне нужно идти, рад знакомству. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах.  
— Взаимно, — у Мердока были чертовски крепкие руки. — Вас проводить?  
— Спасибо, найду выход.  
Клинт чуть ли не кубарем спустился по лестнице и вылетел на улицу. Ему нужен был свежий воздух. Завернув за угол, он рассмеялся. Что это вообще был за тип? Боже, Наташа! Насколько же это на нее похоже!  
Как же ее не хватает!


End file.
